


Seth Hates Trees

by hardyesque



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Headcanon, M/M, how does one tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyesque/pseuds/hardyesque
Summary: These two nerds go camping and Seth isn’t happy about it (at first)





	Seth Hates Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written these dudes so this is just some practice, but it turned out cute as hell so here it is :)

—   
• seth really doesn’t want to go camping. he will tie himself to a cement post and starve if he must, because how could anyone want to live such a filthy lifestyle even if for a few days?? 

• dean loves the outdoors and surviving off the land almost as much as he loves donuts, and he rivals seth when it comes to stubbornness 

• “i’m not fucking going, dean. i’ll stay here in this clean, convenient house while you go live in a barn and shit in a bucket but i am NOT. GOING.” 

• ”what the fuck do you think camping even is? listen if you secretly wanna keep a dump bucket be my guest, i’ve seen worse, but there are human bathrooms there. jesus seth, sometimes i forget that you’re such a drama queen.” 

• a few hours later they’re both in the car on the way to the camp site, and seth is throwing a fit because dean always manages to convince him that seth is being a little ridiculous (even though he’s “NOT being ridiculous AT ALL, he’s the most reasonable person on this ENTIRE PLANET”) 

• “seth, please just trust me on this. i know how you are about your clothes and your perfect skin that must never be tarnished or whatever the hell you’re always going on about, but since you’ve never done this before you don’t know that you’ll hate it. i’m only taking you because i know you’re gonna have a fuckin’ blast.” 

• seth doesn’t really have a decent argument this time, so he just huffs and stares out of the window until they get there 

• when they arrive and unpack, it’s time to pitch the tent and dean is already trying not to laugh because he knows what’s coming 

• “okay we need to put both poles in first that way it stands up easier. you just push it through the opening until it comes out of the other end.”

• “are you trying to make a sex joke or is that just the way you talk?” dean would love to slap the smirk off of his face but he wants him to learn how to do this 

• they get the poles situated and lift the tent up. “okay now the end of the pole connects to the smaller one in the ground, it fits just inside. and stop laughing!” 

• “i’m not! this is very serious...” 

• they get the tent up and seth is looking at it trying to figure out how the fuck this is supposed to be a reliable place to sleep. he can’t defend himself against bears if he’s asleep, and even if he does wake up, the entire tent is made out of not much more than paper... 

• as if he read his mind, dean comes up to him and says, “there aren’t any bears out here, not within at least 10 miles. gotta go 11 miles if you wanna see any.” he pats him on shoulder, smiles really big and goes to grab the last of the stuff out of the truck 

• “wh— dean! what the fuck, are you serious!? you can’t just say shit like that and walk away!” 

• at this point dean can’t contain his laughter anymore, which gets him a death glare from seth. always worth it. “god, you can’t get enough of pushing my buttons can you? will you at least tell me that we don’t have to worry about bears?” 

• he goes up to him and holds his face, “i promise, no bears. i’m the only real threat around here.” 

• he kisses him real quick and goes back to setting up. “i can’t tell if that makes me feel better or worse...” 

—

• dean makes hamburgers for dinner with the portable barbecue, and of course he has his shirt off, and seth thinks maybe this won’t be so bad after all 

• dean breaks seth out of his reverie by saying, “so i thought since it’s gonna be clear out tonight we could hike up a ways and get a view of the stars and shit. how long has it been since you’ve seen the milky way?” 

• it’s a good question, because seth doesn’t think he can remember. dean takes his furrowed expression as a confirmation, and they grab some blankets before they head out 

• it feels incredible to get some cardio in, and seth finds himself thinking - not for the first time that day - that he’s glad dean is just as stubborn as he is 

• once they find a spot and settle in, its quiet for a good period of time as they both just sit there admiring the universe and enjoying each other’s company 

• at some point seth finds himself looking at dean instead, and dean says, “you’re staring at me. it’s creeping me out” 

• “it’s not creepy, it’s romantic. i just think you’re beautiful under the stars. your eyes look extra blue” he ended the word with a dopey smile on his face and dean laughs a little, because it’s not always you get to see this side of seth and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart melt in a half second flat 

• deans pulls him closer to his body and plants a kiss on his nose, and seth feels a little dizzy and tingly all over

• they stay like that for what could’ve been hours, until dean suggests they go sleep in an actual bed - as much as a sleeping pad could be considered an actual bed, at least 

• seth is still very skeptical of the tent. he doesn’t have a lot of confidence in the thin fabric separating them between possible maiming and death, but he decides to rely on dean’s sense of total contentment with the whole thing. that seems to help him fall asleep eventually, and being curled up against dean’s body fills him with a sense of safety that keeps him sound asleep until the sun breaks. 

—


End file.
